deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kayn vs Rwby (LoL vs RWBY)
The Fight Kayn vs Ruby in a Scythe Wielding Death battle! Featuring the heir to the Order of Shadows, Kayn vs the gun/scythe-wielding leader of team RWBY, Ruby Description League of Legends vs RWBY! Scythe against Scythe! A clash between two highly mobile scythe wielders as the Ace of the Order of Shadows takes on the leader of team RWBY, Ruby. Interlude W: Scythes, B: They are efficient at a killing people easily and quickly, kinda like my shotgun! W: Today, we're looking at some of the most powerful and mobile scythe wielders in Pop culture! B: Kayn, the Shadow Reaper W: and Ruby, leader of team RWBY B: And it's our job to find out who would win in a death battle! Kayn League of legends theme B: Noxus, this is a place I wouldn't want to live in. W: Sheida Kayn had a pretty bad life as a child. He was conscripted as a Child soldier in the ranks of a cruel baron's army. And his very first battle against Ionia was thought to be his last. B: While his comrades were dying left and right, Kayn showed no fear as he dropped his heavy sword and picked up a fallen sickle and turned it against horrified Ionians. W: 2 days later, the Order of Shadows arrived at the scene, along with their master, Zed. B: Now, The Order of Shadows are one of the craziest Orders out there! W: Zed saw from the corner of his eye and saw Kayn brandishing a broken sickle against Zed, with an unnatural amount of tenacity. B: Zed reached out to him, and Kayn became part of the Order of Shadows W: As a member of the Order of Shadows he rose the ranks quickly, mastering all the weapons he had been given in a short amount of time. B: He never wore armor, as he thought it would just slow him down. Which is bullshit because I'm slow as hell and I don't even wear as much as a helmet! W: He quickly executed his enemies with quickness and stealth, spreading his legend across Runeterra. B: As these legends grew, his arrogance grew as well, which led him to his final test, seeking out a Darkin scythe recently unearth by Noxus. W: Any normal member would have destroyed the scythe, but Kayn opted to keep it. This scythe became his greatest weapon. And this scythe's name was Rhasst. B: Now Wiz, are you seriously saying you would destroy an awesome weapon that houses a demon? W: Well yes Boomstick, I would. The corruption quickly took hold the second Kayn wielded the weapon. Rhasst longed for a host to corrupt so he could lay waste to Runeterra, but Kayn was more than a match to keep Rhasst at bay. Now he decides if he could purify the scythe and become a master assassin or join with Rhasst and let the Monster take hold. B: As a member of the Order of shadows, Kayn as a variety of moves in his arsenal, such as his Shadow Step, which lets him walk through walls and makes him move faster. He is also healed for quite a bit. W: The scythe also grants him many abilities, such as Blades Reach, which damages targets in a straight line and slows them, as well as Reaping Slash, where Kayn dashes forward and slashes in a full circle, both dealing damage. B: But this all pales in comparison to his ultimate ability, Umbral Trespass. He literally infests his target, and then slashes his way out of them with his scythe! W: Wielding the Darkin Scythe has another side effect as well, Whenever Kayn's body becomes too weak, Rhasst will overpower him, destroying Kayn and unleashing Rhasst upon Runeterra. Rhasst has improved abilities as well, Blade's reach knocks up its target in the air and Umbral trespass heals Rhasst upon exiting. Rhasst is also way more durable than Kayn, and can take numerous more hits and still slice you in half B: Likewise, if Kayn purifies Rhasst, he gets empowered abilities as well. His shadow step becomes even stronger, as he can move much more quickly inside walls and cannot be slowed. Also, he can initiate Umbral Trespass at an even greater range. W: But Kayn's greatest weakness is his arrogance. He is cocky and overestimates his abilities. B: And while he may be excellent at killing, having no armor makes him really weak, and a few well-placed attacks would take him out. W: Even still, Kayn is still the greatest shadow assassin in Runeterra, and those he hunts, he always kills '-Cut to Kayn reveal trailer-' Kayn: I will decide the way. Rhasst: We shall see... Ruby (from Ruby Rose vs Bete Noire) RWBY: World of Remnant 1st theme Wiz: Humans in the real world have prospered for thousands of years because we are on top of the food chain. Boomstick: The people in the world of Remnant are not so fortunate! W: Ever since humanity remembers itself, it was under constant danger from mysterious alien beings known as Grimm. Because of these monsters, the human civilizations have been destroyed and rebuilt more times than history remembers. But even in the present, these bygone kingdoms have left powerful legacies, in the form of magic. B: Magic in Remnant can be almost anything, from explosive elemental drug crystals to mystic Relics. W: One form of magic that is known only as a legend was created to fight and kill Grimm. This magical energy is fused within a lineage of people, known for usually having silver eyes, and are often referred to as "Silver-Eyed Warriors". Ruby Rose is the only known silver-eyed warrior this far. B: But she by no means needs magic powers to kick those Grimm's asses! Round One - RWBY Soundtrack W: Ever since she was a child, Ruby has trained to become a Huntress, one of humanity's most elite warriors. Both of these facts allowed Ruby to be accepted into Beacon Academy, a special school for Huntsmen training, two years ahead of time. Only 15 years old, Ruby was already a skilled fighter with Crescent Rose, a weapon she made herself. B: Seriously? A scythe? Isn't it, like, the most inefficient weapon ever? Ruby: It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle. Jaune: What? R: It's also a gun. Wiz: Crescent Rose can fold between a scythe and sniper rifle form, and Ruby is highly skilled at wielding both. The sniper's bullets can pierce through enemies, and Ruby can use the recoil from the gun firing to propel herself at a high speed and use the momentum to strike with increased force and speed. She's able to use the blade of the scythe as a monopod for using the rifle and can hit targets from a far distance. Boomstick: But still, it's a scythe. She could make it, I don't know, a battleaxe? A scythe is literally meant to slice towards the user! W: That's mostly because she's taken inspiration from her uncle. However, Crescent Rose's scythe blade is able to bend back into a form that resembles a war scythe or a spear. Crescent Rose also has a small, hooklike, jagged blade on the bottom tip. She can use it as a secondary offense when attacking multiple opponents RWBY Volume 1 Chapter 8 Score W: Crescent Rose is also capable of using bullets made of a magical substance called Dust. B: Why does it sound awfully like slang for drugs? W: Regardless, like many magical objects in Remnant, Dust typically has elemental powers. There are many different types of Dust, each one can wield a different element. Ruby has notably used four types of Dust with her weapon thus far. The most common one is gravity - B: How is gravity an element? W: I said typically. Gravity Dust is used by Crescent Rose to increase the recoil of Crescent Rose and fire bullets that cause a shockwave whenever they hit. As we mentioned earlier, Ruby uses her weapon's recoil to her advantage, making the former use beneficial. She also uses Ice, Fire and Lightning Dust with her bullets. B: Fire Dust spews flame or shoots explosive fireballs, Ice Dust freezes enemies, and Lightning Dust creates chain lightning that stuns whoever it hits! W: Ruby can spin Crescent Rose at a high speed, creating a powerful wheel slash, and can spiral down at an enemy, smashing into the ground and causing rocks to spike out violently. Emerald Forest Ambience - RWBY: Grimm Eclipse B: Crescent Rose is one deadly weapon, but without it, Ruby is nearly useless, and her skill at unarmed combat is very low. W: But Ruby does have a few tricks up her sleeves. Like most huntsmen, Ruby's body is protected with an energy field called aura. This protects her from attacks and can heal her from injuries. She can use up this aura to drastically increase her speed, to the level of seemingly being able to teleport. B: She's able to create strong whirlwinds, as well as pick up and carry others. W: Until recently, this ability was implied to be Ruby's Semblance, a psionic ability that is linked to the aura, but her real semblance goes beyond that. It allows Ruby to actually dematerialize into rose petals! B: And these rose petals are hella strong! They can fly, and even split into multiple separate clouds! Makes you wonder what would happen if she rematerializes when split though. W: Let's not talk about that. Anyhow, Ruby's arguably strongest trump card is the latent magic within her, which even she herself knows little of. There's not much known about the mechanics of how it works or even what its effect is, as it was only used two times, both of which occurred when Ruby was experiencing high levels of grief and fear. Master Yoda: Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Suffering leads to the Dark Side. W: That's... Actually a good point. But that's not what we're talking about. Ruby's magic allows her to project powerful beams of light from her eyes. She first used this attack after Cinder Fall killed one of her friends, and the attack could both incapacitate her for months and seemingly turn a humongous Grimm that was trying to attack them into stone. B: The next time she used it due to being reminded of that death, it was inside a room full of people, but only Cinder was affected, and the only effect was a lot of distracting pain. W: This indicates that Ruby's magic only affects a person who is the focus of the attack, but deals area of effect damage when at full power. It might very well be just an inconsistency. For those reasons, during this Death Battle we would estimate that Ruby's magic at full power can petrify its targets, and when below full power it causes pain and potentially stun. Ruby's volume 1 Theme - Red like Roses W: Ruby is quite a formidable warrior on her own account, but as we mentioned, she is heavily reliant on her weapon, and is severely weakened without it as a result. Also, while her latent magic is powerful, after use it can leave her weakened, or even unconscious. B: But nonetheless, she's proven to be powerful both in a team and on her own. She could defeat many powerful opponents, from a group of gangsters robbing a Dust shop, to a giant bird Grimm that was mad at her for killing its baby! W: She has a long way to go, but until now there was no obstacle she couldn't overcome. '-Cut to conversation with Blake-' Ruby: As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves! Fight It was 7 pm at night, and Ruby was about to head home after stopping a massive horde of Grimm from terrorizing a city. "Welp...time to head back!" As she headed back to Remnant, she noticed another Grimm fighting somebody from atop a building. She used her semblance to quickly get on top and got a closer look. Kayn dodged the Giant bird's claws and then with a swift dash, cut through his neck with one strike. "I wonder what Master Zed will think of me now, considering I lowered myself into killing this weak bird. He turned around and saw a girl who wore all black and red and held a rifle to her side. Ruby yelled at him. "Hey, leave this place and get home! It isn't safe here!" Kayn laughed and replied, "You underestimate me, little girl," and brandished his scythe. Ruby, now tilted, transformed her rifle to a scythe. "No, you're underestimating me!" Kayn twirled his scythe. Rhasst spoke from inside the scythe, "We shall see." FIGHT Kayn and Ruby charged into each other and clashed their scythe's together. Ruby then used her semblance to go behind Kayn and slammed her scythe into the ground. Kayn dodged this attack easily and used blades reach, hitting Ruby and knocking her back. "Urgh," Ruby moaned, as she recovered from the attack. She used her semblance to get onto the building opposite from their's and switched her scythe into a rifle. Kayn, just realizing what had happened turn, to the building Ruby was positioned on, but it was too late. Ruby has shot Kayn in the leg, making him fall down on one leg, and then shooting him in the arm. Kayn used his Shadow step and recovered a bit from the injury, but his arm and leg felt sore. Kayn used his shadow step to get to the other building and appeared behind Ruby. "Suprise," he whispered to Ruby's ear as he charged into ruby and used reaping slash. Ruby's aura absorbed most of the attack, and Ruby was on the floor. She stood up slowly. "I cannot die here..." Her eyes flashed silver and Kayn was blinded as a result. "What is this?!" The entire sky was illuminated as Kayn was burned up and thrown off the roof. He hit the ground hard and his body was burned severely. Rhasst laughed. "My turn." Rhasst pierced Kayn's body and Kayn's body became a host for Rhasst. Meanwhile, on the top of the building, a weakened Ruby was trying to recollect what happened but was interrupted as the ground broke beneath her and Rhasst appeared. "Thanks, girlie. Now, DIE!" Rhasst yelled. He slashed Ruby across her chest, and her aura ran out. Ruby tried to swing her scythe at Rhasst, but was quickly overpowered and thrown to the ground, knocking her scythe away from her. Rhasst gave an evil laugh and infested Ruby. He sliced out of her, blood spraying everywhere. K.O!!! Analysis B: WOAH, THAT WAS AWESOME! W: Both Kayn and Ruby are very highly mobile, but Kayn had the upper hand against fighting human foes. Ruby was good at handling monsters, but she is arguably the weakest in her group against human opponents. B: And while she is good at fighting, she is very reliant to her scythe, while Kayn is proficient in all fighting forms. W: Ruby did have one upper hand though, which were her silver eyes. But she only had one use of them, and that was against base Kayn. And without her eyes, she really had no way of taking down Rhasst. B: Even if Ruby was as strong as she was before being weakened by her silver eyes attack, Rhasst would have quickly overpowered her with his strength, speed, and durability. W: All Rhasst needed was the opportunity to use Umbral trespass, which Ruby cannot defend against. B: Ruby really couldn't transform a herself into winning this battle. W: The winner is Kayn/Rhasst. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Scythe duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant